This invention relates to a display device particularly for use on vehicles.
Several types of display device for use on vehicles are known and some of these act in a way similar to a windsock. If it is desired to provide a surface for the display of information on the side of a windsock several problems are encountered.
For example, windsocks typically used on airfields for indicating wind direction consist of a fabric bag, with the shape of a cone. The fabric bag is open at both ends and is erected on a tall pole with the wider end of the cone nearest the pole. The wider mouth of the cone is provided with a support so that this mouth always remains open and does not close up as the fabric sides of the cone fall together. This support may be provided by a rigid structure placed around the wider mouth of the cone. This support also forms the mounting point by which the windsock is attached to a pole.
In this way air is always free to flow through the cone so that the pressure from the wind distends the fabric sides of the cone. The cone is free to rotate about the pole so that the wind direction is indicated by the position of the cone about the pole.
One problem with these kinds of windsock is that when the sock is deflated the fabric tends to hang down creating a crease near the support. The fabric is put under greater strain at this point and tends to rip or tear.
A further problem is that if no support is provided around the mouth of the cone the sides of the cone fall together. This means that air currents can simply make the fabric twist and turn about rather than entering the cone and distending the fabric sides to give the cone an inflated structure. In this way any information that is displayed on the side of the windsock is not always visible or presented on a clear and even surface.
Known windsocks are also problematic in that they must be constructed from hardwearing anti-rip fabric. This is necessary to prevent the wind sock from breaking up under the forces of the wind. The windsock must also be weather proof and able to withstand the elements. These types of windsock are therefore expensive to manufacture and costly to replace if it is desired to use them to display advertising material and the like, which is often changed.
Another problem with known windsocks is that instability is often produced with turbulent air currents. That is, the windsock tends to twist and turn about and be pulled in different directions. This increases the risk of the fabric tearing and becoming worm. Also the windsock is prevented from forming into its cone structure and may become tangled up in itself. This may mean that it is necessary to untwist the cone and remount the whole windsock. This is not only time consuming but means that the windsock is out of action for some periods.
Windsocks, similar to those used on airfields, are also known for use on yachts and other moving vehicles both to indicate wind direction and to provide decoration. For example, wind socks made from coloured fabric are known which have strips of fabric at the end of the cone to act as streamers. This type of windsock has similar disadvantages as those used on airfields. For example they must be made from expensive anti-rip fabrics and they become unstable during turbulent airflows. However, these problems are particularly accentuated when it is desired to use the windsock on a moving vehicle. This type of windsock must be able to withstand very high wind speeds together with turbulent airflows created by the motion of the vehicle. The support structure around the mouth of the cone is relatively heavy and has its own inherent drag. This presents problems when it comes to mounting it on a vehicle. Known windsocks have used expensive anti-rip fabrics in order to cope with these conditions. The problems of instability are also increased because of the frequent turbulent airflows. Another problem involves the means by which the windsock is attached to the vehicle and how the mouth of the cone can be held open. If the mouth of the cone is held open by using a rigid support this is likely to break under the forces of the wind. One further problem with the known wind socks is that they have typically been attached to the vehicle using means which is not adequate to both prevent the wind sock from coming off and to prevent the wind sock from becoming unstable and twisting and turning about.
Another problem with the use of windsocks on vehicles is that it may be desired to position the windsock on a retractable pole, aerial or similar structure. However, known windsocks are not suitable for use on retractable poles, aerials or the like.
One disadvantage with known windsocks is that it is difficult to display a message or coloured image as a form of communication on the windsock. Known windsocks do not have a flight pattern that is sufficiently stable or have an ability to inflate sufficiently readily to allow such messages to be read.
Known windsocks are designed to be inflated by the wind and so to depict the wind condition. They require the natural element of the wind to be present for inflation. Known windsocks are problematic in that they are unable to inflate when no wind is present and are not designed to inflate using air currents created by the motion of a vehicle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a display device particularly suitable for use on moving vehicles which overcomes or at least mitigates one or more of the problems noted above.
According to the present invention there is provided a vehicle of the type having an upstanding aerial or pseudo aerial, the improvement comprising a display device, said display device comprising:
(i) a flexible, inflatable tube with a mouth end and a tail end, said mouth end being movable between a normally flat collapsed state and a substantially open inflated state;
(ii) a reinforced flexible collar region extending around substantially the whole circumference of the mouth end of the tube, the collar region being adapted such that mouth end of the tube tends to adopt a flat collapsed state, the mouth end incorporating at least one fixing hole in the reinforced flexible collar region; and
(iii) means to attach the reinforced collar region of the inflatable tube to a vehicle aerial or pseudo aerial.
Preferably the reinforced flexible collar region is formed from a strip of plastics materials fixed around the mouth end of the tube.
Preferably the reinforced collar region comprises a region of the tube of increased material thickness compare to the main body of the tube.
Preferably the reinforced collar region comprises a tubular channel extending substantially around the circumference of the mouth end of the tube said channel incorporating a reinforcing strip.
Preferably the reinforced flexible collar region incorporates two fixing holes, diametrically opposed one to the other.
Preferably the vehicle mounting means comprises a cross-member and a fixing bar, the ends of the cross member being adapted to engage with the reinforced collar region of the inflatable tube, and the fixing bar being adapted to attach to a vehicle aerial or pseudo aerial.
Preferably the means to attach the collar region of the tube to a vehicle aerial or pseudo aerial is formed from a pliable resilient plastics material.
Preferably the means to attach the collar region of the tube to the vehicle aerial or pseudo aerial comprises a substantially T-shaped assembly formed from a cross member and a fixing bar, the cross member incorporating a lug at each end of the cross member, said lugs being adapted to pass through respective holes in the reinforced flexible collar, said cross member further incorporating a stop, adjacent each lug, said stops being located inwardly of the lugs to prevent the sides of the tube passing along the cross member, and resisting the natural tendency of the tube to adopt a flat collapsed state.
Preferably the flexible tube is frusto-conical in shape, having an opening at each end.
Preferably the flexible tube is frusto-conical in shape having an aspect ratio of the diameter of the large opening to the diameter of the small opening in the range 1.05 to 2.4.
Preferably the flexible tube is frusto-conical in shape having an aspect ratio of the diameter of the large opening to the diameter of the small opening in the range 1.4xc2x10.3.
Preferably the flexible tube is frusto-conical in shape having a ratio of the length of the tube to the diameter of the large opening to the diameter of small opening of the 210xc2x140 to 50xc2x110 to 35xc2x15.
Preferably the flexible tube is frusto-conical in shape having a ratio of the length of the tube to the diameter of the large opening to the diameter of the small opening of 210xc2x110 to 50xc2x15 to 35xc2x14.
The invention also includes an assembly comprising:
a vehicle;
an aerial or pseudo aerial mounted on said vehicle; and
a display device as set out above and as herein described.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a windsock display device for use on a moving vehicle, said display device comprising:
(i) a flexible, inflatable tube with a mouth end and a tail end;
(ii) a reinforced flexible collar region around the mouth of the tube;
(iii) a first attachment means being an integral part of or adapted to attach to a vehicle; and
(iv) a second attachment means adapted to attach the collar region of tube to the first attachment means on the motor vehicle;
characterised in that with the display device in its assembled state the collar region remains substantially flexible, such that when the vehicle is stationary the collar region tends to collapse and when the vehicle is in motion the collar region is held substantially open.
This provides a simple, inexpensive device for the display of advertising material in an eye-catching manner.
Preferably, the first attachment means comprises a vehicle aerial. Most cars have radio aerials and they are a convenient fixing point.
In an alternative embodiment the first attachment means comprises a mounting element adapted to be secured to a vehicle in the form of a pseudo aerial, said mounting element being further adapted to incorporate a mounting post. This feature enables the device to be attached to vehicles without aerials.
Preferably, the second attachment means comprises one or more holes in the collar region of the tube.
In an alternative embodiment the second attachment means comprises a fixing means adapted to connect the first attachment means to the reinforced collar region of tube.
Preferably the fixing means comprises an elastic strap.
In a particularly preferred embodiment the fixing means comprises a three-pronged connector, the end of each prong being adapted to engage in a hole in the reinforced collar and the region of the collar furthest from the end of each prong being adapted to attach to the first attachment means.
Preferably the reinforced collar region is formed from a strip of plastics material fixed around the mouth of the tube such that in use when the vehicle is stationary the collar region of the tube is substantially collapsed and when the vehicle is in motion the mouth of the tube is held substantially open and the display device is deployed to provide a surface for display of advertising material and the like. When the vehicle starts to move, the mouth of the tube is held open and air currents enter the tube and inflate the tube. Problems of instability are reduced; that is the tube is deployed in a stable position and does not tend to twist and turn about despite the presence of turbulent air currents that may be created by the motion of the vehicle.
Preferably the reinforced collar region comprises a tubular channel extending substantially around the circumference of the mouth of the tube, said channel incorporating a reinforcing strip.
Alternatively the reinforced collar region comprises a region of increased material thickness compared to the main body of the tube.